Tryst
by nothinparticular
Summary: Hermione Granger is having an affair with none other than the mother of her school nemesis, Narcissa Malfoy. How did they even end up in each other's arms in the first place and what happens when complications arise? Is this love or is it just sex? Narcissa/Hermione *** During and after Hogwarts *** M for obvious reasons & others
1. Shrieking Shack

Be warned, this chapter deals with some dark topics. There will be light though, eventually.

Enjoy and leave a review if you find the time.

np

* * *

Just like every second Saturday of a month, the sounds coming from the Shrieking Shack horrified the inhabitants of cozy little Hogsmeade. They would of course never dare to approach the old abandoned house atop of the small hill but the moans and groans, paired with the incessant howling of the wind, were making their fantasies run wild. Madame Rosmerta, owner and barmaid of the 'Three Broomsticks', had even whispered to some of her guests that she believed the ghosts that haunted the house were holding a Black Sabbath of some kind every second week. Madame Rosmerta's idea was one of the less adventurous…

However, if one would dare risk a look into the ruined building – hypothetically of course because of the barred windows – they would be in for the surprise of their life.

Yes, there was moaning and groaning as well as a great deal of sighing. But the inhabitants of Hogsmeade couldn't have been more wrong with their assumptions.

Inside of the Shrieking Shack, in a room on the first floor of the house that had obviously been a bedroom, dozens of candles were lit, giving off a warm glow. The old four-poster bed had been repaired and painted, the dark red bedding was new and made of a silky satin, and a soft bearskin covered part of the floor, a floor that was… clean.

And the noises the people of Hogsmeade were listening to with bated breath and worried frowns were a direct result of the lovemaking taking place atop the new linens.

In the soft glow of the candles, two bodies were moving together to a rhythm only they knew. A drop of sweat was running down between pale shoulders as fingernails dug into them, leaving behind marks on the unmarred flesh. Long curls were tickling the supple breasts of a blonde woman whose lips were latched onto the neck of the brunette on top of her. Both women each had a hand trapped between the other's thighs, working their magic with their long fingers, eliciting sounds of pleasure and desire. Soon, both of them fell over the edge, together, their walls clenching around their lover's digits in sweet release.

The two women panted and struggled a while to regain their breath. Finally, the blonde extracted her hand and slowly trailed her tongue over the wet fingers, her icy blues holding her young lover's gaze.

The brunette's breath hitched as she watched the intimate scene, her heartbeat accelerating and her stomach tingling. Remembering her own fingers still buried in the blonde's wet heat, she gently pulled them out, although not without mischievously wriggling them against the tightly clenched walls, drawing out a moan from the woman still lying beneath her. She smiled and rolled off of her, immediately missing the way their bodies had been pressed against each other. She propped herself up on her side and studied the form of her lover in the warm candlelight.

"Are you staring at me?" the blonde raised a brow in silent challenge, smirking at the young woman resting beside her.

"I might be," the brunette admitted, not even trying to hide her deep admiration.

"Hmm," the older woman reached out and trailed her index finger over a flushed cheek. Then, all of a sudden, she let her hand fall onto the mattress, her expression growing serious. "I know we've said it several times before, but this time I mean it. We really have to stop, Hermione."

Hermione's face fell and she covered the fallen hand with one of her own. "I don't want to."

"Now you sound like a petulant child, not like the brightest witch of your age," the blonde chuckled but it was not a happy sound. It sounded… sarcastic. "You know we can't go on like this. We both knew so from the start. This is not love, Hermione. This is…" The blonde broke off, uncertain of what 'this' actually was. Of what they were. They had crossed too many boundaries to know.

"I know it's not. I know it won't last forever – it can't," Hermione eventually agreed, albeit with a saddened tone. "But I enjoy this. Us. I don't want to lose you, Narcissa. Not just yet. There's a war just around the corner and who knows if we'll even make it out of it alive. Even if we do, everything will change…"

Narcissa laughed bitterly. "Don't you think I don't know that? It is exactly the reason why none of this should have ever happened."

"You- do you regret it?" Hermione asked, feeling a painful sting in her heart at the thought.

"No!" Narcissa was fast to reassure Hermione, unable to see those deep brown eyes so sad. "No, Hermione, I don't. I have no regrets. I… I enjoyed our time together – more than you will ever know – and I've looked forward to these nights… But it has to end now. It has to. The war… There is no way for me to change sides. Not anymore. My family needs me strong and focused. Your friends need you, Hermione. I- even if this means our defeat and probably even death… I wish you the best of luck, Hermione Granger. I know you can do it and I hope you will." Narcissa Malfoy leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the Gryffindor's lips, holding it until the need to breathe started to overwhelm her. "Goodbye, Hermione."

And before Hermione could hold her back, the blonde pureblood had magically dressed herself and disappeared on the spot.

Hermione stayed in the Shrieking Shack for another hour before she managed to pull herself together. She got to her feet and made her way into the tunnel that would lead her to the Whomping Willow, back to Hogwarts. She felt empty and abandoned, a coldness settling over her that she'd never felt before.

She'd always known that this 'relationship' between her and the Malfoy matriarch was doomed from the start, that it would have to end sooner or later. She'd thought that when the time came she'd be able to handle it; after all, this was only sex, no strings attached. But somehow, strings HAD formed and were now binding her to the woman she couldn't have. The woman who had been easily able to end things and leave her behind.

Hermione crawled out of the hidden entrance between the roots of the Whomping Willow and quickly covered as much ground as she could before the vicious tree came back to life. The moon was already high in the night sky and she couldn't suppress a shiver as it reminded her of that fateful night almost three years ago.

* * *

 _About 3 years ago, at the Quidditch World Cup_

"Hermione!" Her friends' cries were echoing through the woods but she couldn't make out the direction they were coming from. In the panic that had gripped hundreds of people after seeing the Dark Mark sharply contrasting against the otherwise beautiful night sky, Hermione had been separated from Harry, Ron, and his family.

She had darted off into the woods, not knowing where else to go, and was currently cowering behind the trunk of a tree.

"Hermione!"

She shivered in her shorts and top, both from the fear and the cold. Herself and the boys had just changed into their pyjamas after the last Quidditch game when Mr. Weasley had barged into the tent, telling them to hurry up and come with him.

"Hermione!"

She wished the boys weren't calling for her so loudly. Hearing their voices was somewhat relieving, but more than that it was frightening her. Because the death eaters who heard them would know without a doubt that they'd been separated and that she had to be around somewhere, alone and vulnerable. It was only a matter of time until one of them found her.

She couldn't even follow the thought to its end. Because walking towards her was a slender woman with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. She was missing the typical death eater mask but Hermione found it rather fitting that she of all people didn't wear one. A Malfoy was way too arrogant to mask their face in their moment of triumph. The woman's wand was pointed straight at her and Hermione gulped in apprehension. She was about to die, there was no doubt in her mind. If only she hadn't lost her wand in the panicked crowd! At least then, she wouldn't die like a lamb in the slaughterhouse.

"Avada Kedavra!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang through the trees and echoed back from the thick underbrush. A green jet of light rushed towards Hermione and she squeezed her eyes shut, a tear escaping her eye at the knowledge of what was to come.

"Ms. Granger," a warm hand settled on her shoulder, making her open her eyes in confusion.

She… She was still in the woods. Narcissa Malfoy was squatted down in front of her, her blue eyes staring at her. She- she wasn't dead?

"Ms. Granger," the blonde witch said the words with emphasis now, trying to get her out of her stupor. "Your friends should be here any moment now. Do not tell them what has happened – don't tell anyone about this." The older woman pushed a thin object into her hand and Hermione's fingers automatically wrapped themselves around it, recognizing it as her wand before her mind did. "You should be safe now." Mrs. Malfoy gave her shoulder a short squeeze and apparated away. Obviously she either didn't care about the law and the fact that one needed a portkey for inter-country apparition; or, being a Malfoy... maybe she actually had a special permission.

"Hermione!" Harry reached her and pulled his friend to her feet, engulfing her in a tight hug, Ron awkwardly coming to a stop next to them, scratching his head. "We were so worried after we'd lost you in the crowd." Harry Potter let go of her and gasped as his eyes fell onto something, or rather someone, right behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw the unmoving death eater, knowing without a doubt that he was dead. The curse that she'd been so sure was meant for her had gotten him right in the chest; a faint green glow was emanating from his skin.

"Blimey! Hermione did you kill that guy?" Ron looked equal parts amazed and shocked.

"I uhm- no, I didn't," Hermione shook her head, about to explain what had happened. "It was… I didn't see who did it..." She remembered that Narcissa Malfoy had told her to keep quiet and did just that. It was scarcely repayment for saving her life but it was a start.

"There you are!" Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory came running towards them, Cedric in tow.

Arthur Weasley immediately took in the scene and crouched down low beside the deatheater's body, examining his chest before he pulled the mask from his face. The dead man was in his early thirties and had dark brown hair. His jaw was strong and his blue eyes were wide open. He had been rather handsome. Mr. Weasley knew that the appearance was deceiving.

"Rendall Ark," he muttered under his breath. "Who killed him?"

"When we found Hermione he was already dead," his son explained. "She didn't see the person who killed him."

Mr. Weasley nodded to himself. "Well, whoever it was, we all owe them more than a simple 'thank you'. Ark was well known to the ministry. Everyone only called him the 'Muggle Desecrator'…"

Hermione shuddered at the thought about what might've given the man his nickname. She was sure to look him up as soon as she was back at Hogwarts and could peruse the library.

* * *

Hermione hurried back to Gryffindor tower, suddenly feeling uneasy about being outside of the castle. It was dumb – especially because she was securely hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak – but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched that the old memory had brought forth.

She tiptoed into the boys' dormitory and shrugged off the cloak, placing it back into Harry's chest. Tonight had probably been the last time she'd 'borrowed' it… Quietly, she sneaked back out and into the girls' dorm, unaware of Ron's eyes on her back, following her out of the room.

 **NBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHG**

The manor was eerily silent when Narcissa appeared in front of the fireplace in her own personal study. She didn't move and just listened to the silence for a minute, trying to hear something she didn't want to hear. Ever since the Dark Lord had taken up residence in their home, screams of pain and desperate pleas echoed off the walls at every hour of the day or night. Their absence was so unusual, that the blonde couldn't help but feel wary.

Carefully, she opened the door of her study and took in the deserted hallway. She stood there for another moment before she finally stepped out, ready to return to the bedroom she'd shared with Lucius. Lucius had been taken to Azkaban almost six months ago and she would be lying if she said she missed his presence. However, it wasn't long after his involuntary 'departure' when another man had stepped up to take his place. Bella had been jealous of her and told her to feel honored when she'd come crying to her room one late February night. She hadn't talked to anyone about it ever since.

She'd despised the 'lovemaking' with Lucius for reasons like not being in love with him or the fact that he liked to take her from behind, showing her where her place was… She'd thought it to be a burden…

She hadn't known then what it meant to be the Dark Lord's favorite plaything. The snake-like wizard was a cruel, a harsh man. His desire rose as her screams rose in volume, as her struggle rose in strength and despair. He pulled her hair until her head started to bleed from hundreds of little red dots. He choked her neck until she was a mere second from passing out. He pounded into her until she thought her insides would rupture under the violent onslaught.

Narcissa dragged herself up the staircase and sat down on her bed, rubbing her temples. When it had gotten too much for her to bear, she'd gone to a safe haven with her mind, to Hermione. The meetings with her had helped her stay sane, stay alive. Her touches had had a cleansing effect on her body and mind, wiping away the lingering traces of HIM.

She'd always known that their affair couldn't last forever, no matter how much part of her wished for just that. Hermione was her only escape. But there hadn't been another possibility. The Dark Lord's interest in her had become more and more during the last weeks. He hadn't touched her in almost a month now but he would often summon her and she was certain she was being followed during the day. If they ever found her with Hermione or he saw the girl in her thoughts even through the walls of her Occlumency… She didn't even want to think about it.

"Ah, Cissy, there you are," Bellatrix came into her room, looking her sister up and down. "You're already dressed… who told you?"

"I-"

"It doesn't matter now. Come downstairs with me, our guests are about to arrive in about five minutes."

Wondering whom her sister was referring to with 'guests', Narcissa followed her until they stood in the Dark Lord's makeshift throne room, their former ballroom. Apart from them, only McNair, Greyback, and the Dark Lord himself were present.

She didn't have to wait long for their guests to arrive and had to hold back a gasp as she immediately recognized one of them.

* * *

AN: Sooo, what do you think? Should I continue? Who could be the 'guests'?


	2. Revelations

Wow, thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I don't think I ever got as much feedback on a first chapter in such a short time. You guys are amazing. Which is why I finished Chapter 2 for you. It's a little longer but I don't think you'll mind.

Enjoy.

np

* * *

The two muggles were struggling against the hold the two Snatchers had on them as if they actually had a chance to overpower their captors and flee. Narcissa could easily see why their daughter had ended up being a Gryffindor: Brave, often to a point of stupidity. Careful not to rise suspicions, she studied the middle-aged couple, a cold, distant look in her eyes. She'd known who they were the instant she'd laid eyes on the woman. The resemblance to Hermione was striking…

"Ah, so nice of you to join us," Lord Voldemort hissed as his red eyes focused on the muggles, successfully interrupting her trail of thought. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it is an honor to have you here in the humble walls of Malfoy Manor. But you do have forgotten your good manners I believe," he flicked his wand and the couple went down on their knees with pained cries. They never let go of the other's hand though and Narcissa highly respected them for it.

"Much better." Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Now, I believe introductions are in order." He motioned for Bellatrix and Narcissa to come to his side.

"This is Bellatrix Lestrange. I am sure even you have heard of her. She is rather famous in both worlds, one might say."

The crazy eyed woman gave a theatrical bow and cackled, always eager to hear her Lord's praise. Narcissa thought her sister practically lived for the man's attention…

"And this – this is Narcissa Malfoy, your gracious host as well as the mother of my unborn child."

Both Bellatrix and Narcissa looked shocked by the announcement, the latter more than the first. Narcissa was on the fast way to hyperventilating and it took all of her willpower to not fall to pieces right there in front of him and her deranged sibling. Could it be? Her blue eyes fell onto her stomach. Could it really be? She had always wanted another child after Draco but had eventually given up on it… and now… No! She didn't want to carry his heir…

"You heard right, my dear Narcissa," Voldemort reached out one of his thin pale arms and ran his fingers over her cheek. Narcissa flinched and felt her stomach coil but forced herself to stay rooted to the spot, indifference the only emotion on her aristocratic face. "Narcissa here is four months pregnant with my son, my heir." He withdrew his spindly fingers and Narcissa could finally breathe again.

"However, telling you the good news is not what you came here for... Narcissa, be a dear and show the Grangers to their new living accommodations. Don't fret," he said to the Muggles. "You won't be staying for long. As soon as your precious mudblood daughter learns of your capture, well, let's just say I'll be looking forward to meeting her…"

"No! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Mr. Granger's face was red with fury, his eyes shooting daggers at the dark wizard. He struggled against the hold the Snatchers had on him until one of the finally had enough and knocked him out with a blow to the side of his head.

"William!" Mrs. Granger cried out as her husband hit the floor, desperate tears flowing freely from her cerulean eyes.

Inside, Narcissa's blood was boiling, both at Hermione being called a mudblood and her father being hurt in front of her. On the outside though, she stayed calm and cold; there wasn't anything she could do for them, at least not right now.

She nodded at the Snatchers, motioning for two of them to pick up the unconscious William Granger. The third and last of the men roughly wrapped his hand around Mrs. Granger's wrist, pulling her after him.

Lead by the lady of the Manor, they reached the dungeons. She watched as they pushed the Grangers into the cell, his wife immediately rushing to Mr. Granger's side, cradling his head in her lap.

Narcissa retrieved her key and locked the door to the cell before she turned to the three despicable wizards waiting behind her.

"You may leave," she motioned to the stairs leading upstairs with a fake smile. "Go and retrieve your reward from our Lord. I am sure he will be very generous."

The men eagerly nodded and left the cold cellar, not seeing how the witch's features changed into a frown as she approached the bars.

"I am sorry, but for now I'll have to lock you up," Narcissa looked at Hermione's frightened mother with sincerity.

"Why would we believe you? YOU are sorry?" Mrs. Granger spat at her, her voice venomous. "You're spreading your legs for… for that abomination! You are nothing but his whore! You carry his child, a monster!"

Narcissa flinched back at the woman's harsh words. Automatically, her hands came to rest on her still flat stomach. She'd known the truth of his words as soon as he'd said them. She was way too young to be in her menopause – especially for witches who could easily become 180 and older – but she'd thought that this had to be it, the cause of her missing period. Maybe, maybe she just couldn't, wouldn't believe for a minute, that she, Narcissa Malfoy, 37, was carrying the Dark Lord's child. But now she did. And against all odds, Narcissa already loved the child. She hadn't wanted it but now, ultimately, it was hers. And she would protect it, no matter the cost.

"Do not talk about my child like this," Narcissa seethed, channeling her inner Black for the first time that evening. "She is not responsible for her father's sins. She is not him and she will never be." The blonde forced herself to calm back down and eventually added in a softer voice: "I know how it must look like but I assure you my words are true. I am sorry for your situation and I will do my best to end it." Narcissa looked back at the Grangers. Hermione looked so much like her mother, locking the woman up almost physically hurt. "I shall come back at nightfall." She turned to leave the dungeon behind but after a second thought transformed two old barrels into blankets. Wordlessly she pushed them through the bars and left.

* * *

Hermione was a sobbing mess. In the time span of just a couple hours, she had lost both Narcissa, her parents and her home.

She'd known that something bad had happened when Prof. McGonagall had burst into their potions class, ordering for Hermione to come with her as well as her two best friends. Still, the reality had proven to be worse.

Apparently deatheaters had attacked their house late yesterday evening, burning it almost to the ground. Her parents hadn't been found so it was safe to assume that they'd been taken away, captured.

Dumbledore had said that it was likely that they would use her parents to lure her out. And Hermione wholeheartedly agreed. She felt as if she was sitting on hot coals. She wanted to storm out and find them. But as of now, she didn't even know where to look. They'd probably have to wait for Voldemort to contact them…

Then, a letter arrived, carried by a beautiful tawny owl.

Prof. Dumbledore approached the elegant bird but was met with a threatening hiss. Together with Prof. McGonagall, Harry and Ron, he watched as the owl hopped towards Hermione, holding out one of its claws where a letter was fastened.

"Go ahead," the headmaster gestured to Hermione who cautiously reached out her hand. The owl didn't move once.

She extracted the letter and unfolded it, surprised to see a very familiar handwriting.

 _"Your parents are at the Manor. They are relatively unhurt and I will make sure that it stays that way. Do not worry. I promise I will keep them safe until an opportunity arises. Please stay put, do not place yourself in harm's way. The owl is new – couldn't risk anyone recognizing Bartholomew. IKYSAYKM."_

A hesitant smile lit up Hermione's teary eyes as she traced her fingers over the acronym. It had been her idea to add it to the end of their letters to each other, seeing as they had to be careful. They couldn't very well write their names but they could do this. It meant 'I know your soul as you know mine' and was a line of one of the witch Morgana's poems. Narcissa had laughed at the idea at first, especially considering the words and their meaning, but finally she'd agreed. She read the letter once more before she handed it to Dumbledore and started stroking the owl's soft feathers instead.

"Ms. Granger, I assume you know who sent this letter?" The headmaster was twirling his long beard around his fingers as four pairs of curious eyes stared at Hermione.

The girl nodded.

"Well, who is it from?" Minerva McGonagall wanted to know.

"I uh, I'm not sure I should…"

"Tell us, Ms. Granger. The person who wrote this could be in danger as well."

"Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione said the two words with a gentle voice. It was close to never that she got to speak her name out loud. She liked the sound of it.

"Why would-"

"Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted the old witch, looking at Hermione with an unreadable expression on his wrinkled face. She was sure the professor knew more than he let on. Or at least suspected something. "Ms. Granger has told us enough. For now. The important part of this is that we now know that Ms. Granger's parents are alive and that they are at Malfoy Manor."

"But can we trust a Malfoy of all people? Maybe the note is a trick!" Harry voiced his worries, concern for his friend visible in his green eyes.

"It sounds like the Ice bitch all right," Ron added with contempt.

"We can," Hermione said with emphasis. She had to defend her, wouldn't let anyone taint her name. Not after what she'd done for her, not after what she was still doing. It was time to tell the truth. "It was her who struck the Killing Curse at Rendall Ark to save my life almost three years ago."

"But you said you didn't see who did it!" Ron spoke up, looking hurt at his friend's betrayal.

"I did," Hermione agreed. "And I am sorry for lying to all of you. But she asked me to keep it a secret."

"Well, this is indeed an interesting turn of events, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore studied her through his glasses. "Send the owl back to its owner but do not attach a note. We will have to trust for Mrs. Malfoy to reach out to us once more if anything changes."

* * *

Narcissa was changing into light traveling clothing when the new owl returned. She took a deep breath and felt relief wash over her at the thought that Hermione knew that she'd do everything in her power to get her parents to safety. The girl was probably worried sick and – as the Gryffindor she undoubtedly was – ready to rush out and face the Dark Lord herself. If she'd put a stop to that it was worth every risk she'd taken. Hermione needed to stay safe.

"Narcissa," the Dark Lord walked into her bedroom, followed by Nagini. His eyes widened as he took in the woman's state of undress. He looked inhuman but he wasn't immune to human needs and desires.

"My Lord," Narcissa obediently said, stopping in her tracks and placing the pair of trousers on her bed. It wouldn't do to raise his suspicions now. So she stood there, quietly, feeling his red eyes rake over her form. She'd only gotten to fastening the clasp of her bra when he'd come into the room. She was glad she at least wore her bra and panties. Not that it stopped him from mentally undressing her…

Lord Voldemort circled the pale woman and stopped behind her, breathing down on her neck. "You look… delicious, Narcissa." His right hand came around her back and made its way to her stomach. "I assume that you are taking good care of my son?"

"I am."

"Good." His hand moved up to her breast and roughly grabbed it. "I'll await you in my own rooms tonight."

Then he was gone as quickly as he'd come.

Narcissa felt like a stranger in her own skin. Being touched against her will had been part of most of her life and only recently with Hermione had she learned that things could be different, that intimacy could be a good, a pleasurable thing. And those stolen moments with the student had softened her. These days she seemed to feel unwanted attention more intensively than she used to. Everything felt more intense. Not only the bad things though…

Smiling to herself at remembering the amazed look in Hermione's eyes when she made her come for the first time, she slipped into her chosen attire, dark slacks and a long sleeved black shirt. Not drawing too much attention but still classy.

The Dark Lord would be furious tonight, when she didn't come to his rooms. Too bad she wouldn't be there to witness it.

She protectively cradled her belly. She didn't know how but she knew it was a girl, not a son as the Dark Lord seemed to believe. It was a good thing, really. He wouldn't be as interested in a girl as he would be in a boy. Not that she'd let him near her child anyway. He would never even get to look upon her face if she got her way.

* * *

 ** _About two and a half years ago_**

" _Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

 _I know you want me to keep the events of the night of the World Cup a secret – and I promise I have and will keep it to myself – but I just can not forget about it._

 _I decided to write you this letter._

 _That night, I didn't even get to thank you. So. Thank you. For saving my life._

 _I wish I knew why you did it but I suppose this is your secret to keep? …"_

Hermione sighed with frustration as she ripped up the sheet of parchment and threw it into the trash. Why was this so difficult? And why couldn't she just forget?

The night Narcissa Malfoy had saved her life was already several months ago. Currently, Hermione was at her parents' home for the Christmas holidays. On Christmas Eve, all three of the Grangers would join the Weasleys at the Burrow. There was still so much to do – gifts to be bought and wrapped as well as books to be read until the start of next year – but Hermione couldn't stop her mind from circling around that night. She couldn't forget, didn't want to actually, and she kept wondering why the pureblood had saved her. She'd become obsessed with the blonde and had even purchased a copy of 'The Sacred 28' at Flourish & Blotts, a chronicle of the Wizarding World's most influential pureblood families. She'd read up on both the Blacks and the Malfoys. Instead of quenching her thirst though, the book had only raised her interest further. She practically yearned to see her again, to get to know her, almost to the point where it became a physical need.

Sighing, she picked up another sheet and set her fountain pen down on its surface.

" _Dear Ms. Black_ ," she wrote, thinking that the woman definitely didn't have much of a Malfoy except for her light coloring. " _Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks the evening after Christmas Eve. I would very much like to speak with you._

 _Hermione Granger."_

Hermione hesitated before she fastened the finished letter on the owl she'd gotten for her parents to contact her while she was at Hogwarts. With an uneasy but giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she watched Ignatius take off into the night. Now there was no going back.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Diane and William Granger flinched as they heard steps coming down into the cellar. Mr. Granger had come to a few hours ago with a pounding headache but otherwise unharmed. His wife had told him all about the 'conversation' she'd had with the Malfoy matriarch and William had agreed that it sounded rather strange. Why would she be helping them? But if that wasn't the case, why would she lie? What was her hidden agenda?

During the last eight hours no one had come to see or even retrieve them and they felt that it was probably better that way. They hadn't heard too much about this Dark Lord and his followers from their daughter but they found the wizard to make the blood freeze in their veins with his red eyes and grey skin. It didn't take a witch or wizard to see that he was the evil incarnate…

The steps stopped and they found themselves looking into the face of the blonde who'd brought them down here and locked them up, Narcissa Malfoy.

"We don't have much time," the woman hurried towards their cell and opened the lock. "I overheard them talking about you earlier and- Well, it doesn't matter. You won't be here when they come to get you."

The Grangers were staring at the open door with fear and hesitation. Everything told them to either stay put or to run but they knew their only real chance laid in trusting this woman. A woman who obviously shared her bed with this dark wizard and was expecting his child…

"I wrote Hermione that I would get you out of here and I will, if it's the last thing I do. So either you come willingly, or…" the blonde said impatiently, her eyes nervously flickering from the prisoners to the staircase behind her.

"You know our daughter? And… and you sent her a letter?" William Granger asked, slowly approaching the open door, pulling his wife with him.

The blonde witch merely nodded. There was no time to explain her 'relationship' with Hermione. Nor did she want to.

"I am getting you to safety but you will have to trust me."

The Grangers exchanged a look and finally left their cell, expectantly looking at their would-be-savior. They had heard the way their daughter's name sounded coming from her lips. It left them… uneasy but at the same time with a new perspective on the woman.

"We… we do trust you," Diane Granger said, her voice confident even if her heart and mind were not.

"All right." Narcissa pointed her wand at the pair and seeing them flinch in apparent fear, huffed and started to explain. 'Trust, my ass…' "I can't apparate with you at my side, the wards don't allow for it. But I have a broom upstairs in my bedroom. I'll have to change your appearance for us to get there though. It'll only be an illusion for others and it'll dissolve after merely three minutes but it should be enough as long as no one gives you a second look."

The Grangers nodded and watched as the woman flicked her wand through the air, moving it around in difficult loops and forms, muttering silently under her breath. "There, all done. You look like my sister and her husband to others now. But, as I said, not for long. Don't meet anyone's eyes. Follow me."

Through sheer luck they managed to get to Narcissa's bedroom without running into anyone.

"Accio broom," she whispered and a broom pushed against her hand a second later. "We'll leave from the balcony," Narcissa informed the two muggles, already opening the glass door and walking out into the late afternoon air. "Did you ever fly on a broom before?" She was answered by silence. It told her enough. "Great. This'll be fun…" she said sarcastically.

The muggles were still staring at her as if she'd lost her marbles.

"Well, hop on. We don't have all day."

Hesitantly, Mrs. Granger swung her leg over the hovering broom, her husband following her lead.

"Hold on tightly," Narcissa said, catching the woman's arms and bringing them around her waist. Mr. Granger did the same, holding securely onto his wife's body. "They might see us take off," Narcissa informed the pair. "If they do, just close your eyes and leave things to me until I tell you to open them."

Then, Narcissa pushed off the tiles, feeling Diane Granger's nails dig into her abdomen as they gained height. She flew as fast as she was able to with the added weight of two people, cursing their still rather slow speed. Her hopes of getting away undetected were shattered as the first spell hit her side. She hissed out a quick "protego", covering the muggles with a magic repelling shield. She knew that they would try to get all of them, especially herself as she was pregnant with the Dark Lord's heir, back alive but she couldn't be too sure about the Grangers.

Hexes were flying between the three brooms – Findabair was on her left, McNair on her right – as they flew as fast as they could towards a small forest. Narcissa shot a last stupefy at McNair before she made a dive for the tree crowns. As soon as she'd reached them, she apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts.

She knew that something had gone incredibly wrong as a piercing pain flashed through her left side, rendering her momentarily unmoving. Together with the Grangers, the broom crashed into the ground, Narcissa dropping off of it. Luckily, they'd been close to the ground when they'd apparated.

She groaned, slowly coming back to her senses. In the corner of her eye she saw a heavily bleeding Findabair corner Mr. and Mrs. Granger. With her last ounce of strength, Narcissa raised her wand and croaked out a weak "Avada Kedavra", only the second of her life. She contentedly witnessed how the man dropped to the ground before she felt the darkness engulf her.

* * *

The Grangers had been holding onto each other, frightened at the dangerous glint in the wizard's eyes, when suddenly a jet of green light hit his back and he fell to the ground, unmoving. They'd watched how the blonde witch's wand clattered to the floor, rolling a few inches away from her. They'd watched how her eyes flew shut and her body relaxed. Seeing the woman's bloody side and the deep cuts – how had she gotten them? – they rushed to her side, moving her to a stabilizing position and pushing down on the worst gash, trying to stem the blood flow.

It was then that Hagrid had found them, immediately opening the gates at recognizing the two muggles. They'd informed him of what had happened and the half-giant had picked up the dying woman with his large arms, telling them to follow him.

They hadn't even reached the castle's main entrance when they saw their daughter sprinting towards them, followed by her friends as well as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Mom, dad!" Hermione threw herself into her parents' arms, sobs shaking her entire body. As far as she had seen, her parents were tired but unhurt.

The Grangers tightly held their trembling daughter, never wanting to let go of her again. However, it was Hermione who suddenly pulled back, a strangled cry on her lips as she first noticed the woman Hagrid had now gently placed on the lawn. The professors were bent over her bloody body but Hermione easily recognized the blonde witch.

"Narcissa!" Hermione fell to her knees next to the unconscious woman, clutching her still hand in her own.

"Hagrid, go and get Severus and Poppy," Albus Dumbledore instructed the keeper of the castle grounds, magic flowing from his wand into the pale woman to keep her alive.

"What happened?" Minerva McGonagall asked the two muggles, nodding at the still figure bleeding onto the grass.

"I uh, we don't know," Diane said, clenching her husband's arm. "We escaped on her broom. Two of them were following us, shooting spells at us and trying to take us back. We flew into the crown of a tree when one of them managed to take a hold of her arm. Then, suddenly we were here and she was bleeding…"

"She killed the guy with a strange green light just as he was closing in on us," William added, looking concerned. "Is she going to make it?"

"She's pregnant, four months if I remember correctly."

Hermione's head shot up at her mother's last words. "Pregnant? How…"

"Apparently she slept with that Dark Lord," Diane furrowed her brows in silent confusion. "That's what he told us at least. I don't know, I can't believe that she'd do so willingl-" Diane broke off, feeling a wave of guilt hit her as it finally dawned on her. "She- she was forced to, that's how it has to be… and I insulted her for it! Oh god!"

"Shhh, Diane, we didn't know. You didn't know," William tried to calm his wife, feeling rather guilty himself.

Minerva seemed to store away the new information calmly; Hermione however clenched her hand into a fist and pounded the floor, not even realizing the pain she was inflicting on herself. She hated herself for not noticing what the blonde had gone through. Narcissa had been somewhat different during the last months but when the woman had reassured her it was "merely the stress of housing a horde of deatheaters", Hermione had readily believed her. And now, the woman who had saved her, had saved her parents, was close to death and pregnant with the child of a monster.

* * *

 **AN** : Anyone see this coming? What do you think will happen next? And what about the baby?


	3. Recovery

Chapter 3. Thanks go out to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed. I love the fact that there are people out there shipping this unusual pair.

* * *

"Hermione?" Diane gently touched her daughter's shoulder when she walked into the hospital wing, finding her still rooted to the single chair next to the blonde's bed.

Hermione's eyes met her mother's. "I… I'm so afraid she'll die…"

"I know, love, I know." Diane sighed as she took in the still form. She wished there was a monitor to show her how she was doing. In the wizarding world, everything was done with wands and magic and while she was proud of her little witch, she never really felt comfortable or really at home surrounded by nothing but magic. "How is she doing?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not good. Not good at all. Madame Pomfrey checked on her earlier. She's lost a lot of blood and the wounds from the splinching heal very slowly."

"Splinching?"

Hermione started to explain, sometimes forgetting that her parents wouldn't know of things such as splinching. "It usually happens when someone doesn't concentrate hard enough while apparating. You can leave clothes but also parts of your body behind. Ronald failed his test because he'd lost one of his eyebrows. I- uh, I think it happened because Findabair was able to grab her."

"So the wounds to her side," Mrs. Granger tried to clarify, "They are caused by her leaving… tissue behind?"

"Exactly," Hermione nodded. "It uh, it is a very dangerous magical injury. And it takes a lot of time to heal fully."

"What about the baby?" Diane Granger noticed how her daughter's hands clenched into fists.

"Madame Pomfrey said she'd check on it later. Right now it isn't really anyone's priority." Hermione sounded bitter saying those words, not at all how her mother knew her.

"It should be," Diane remembered the 'talk' she'd had with the blonde witch. This was a woman who protected those she loved. She had defended her unborn child against her harsh accusations. "This child, no matter its parentage, is still an innocent. It deserves to live and grow like every child. And we mustn't forget that it isn't only his – it is hers as well. I might've only known her for a moment but I am certain she loves the baby no matter what."

Hermione let the words sink in and eventually understood, a guilty feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Her mother was right. It wasn't okay to condemn this child before it even got the chance to be born and loved. It wasn't okay to curse its existence, no matter the circumstances it had been conceived in. And at the end of the day, this child was also half Narcissa.

"You're right. I'll get Madame Pomfrey to come and do the check-up right now." Hermione walked off towards the woman's office, leaving her mother behind with the unconscious witch.

Diane stepped closer to the bed and studied the woman's features. This was the woman who had saved her and her husband's lives, risking her own. She was also the one who saved Hermione from a deatheater three years ago – or so they had learned the day before.

Yet, she looked so frail, her body resting on the hospital bed, her skin deathly pale. She looked like a broken porcelain doll, not like a powerful witch, a hero.

Diane was sure there was a connection between that woman and her daughter she didn't quite understand or know at this point in time. Going beyond the events at the Quidditch World Cup.

She remembered the way the blonde had said Hermione's name and the way her daughter had clung to her side the day before. Could it be? Could they…

No.

Diane Granger vehemently shook her head to clear it from the ridiculous thoughts. Narcissa Malfoy was a married woman, the mother of a boy in Hermione's year, a withdrawn, somewhat arrogant young man she'd met yesterday. She was about twenty years older than her Hermione – and yes, she knew that ages were different in the Wizarding World but still. And she was also a woman, not that Diane would mind if Hermione was gay. But she remembered how she'd swooned over Victor Krum a few years back and was pretty sure her daughter was into-

"Let's do this," Poppy Pomfrey sighed, pulling her wand.

Diane took a couple steps back from the bed to allow the mediwitch room to work. She hadn't even noticed her and her daughter's presence until now, so absorbed had she been in her own thoughts.

She saw the nervous expression on Hermione's face and seized her hand, holding it tightly. "Everything will be all right, Hermione. I'm sure of it."

Hermione gave her mother a thankful nod before she focused on Madame Pomfrey and the woman on the bed.

As the old mediwitch waved her wand through the air and over Narcissa's stomach, a feather started gliding over the notepad she had placed on the mattress beside her patient, scribbling down the findings as she went. Skillfully, Poppy ended the spell and picked up the notepad, well aware of the two Granger women's anxious stares.

She quickly read over the… Wait. What was that. Thinking there had to be a mistake, Poppy Pomfrey reread the whole thing, only to gasp in shock at reading the same thing once more. Bringing her hand to her open mouth, the notepad clattered to the floor and she watched how the Gryffindor student picked it up, a fearful expression in her eyes. Quickly, Madame Pomfrey snatched it back, holding it to her chest.

"Patient Confidentiality," she stated before one of the two Granger women could utter a word.

"But–"

"No 'buts', Ms. Granger," she sternly said, sending the paper to her file cabinet with a quick move of her wand, locking it away from prying eyes. She turned to go and tend to her second patient – a young Hufflepuff who's spell had gone horribly wrong and was now sporting a third eye on the back of his head – but looked at the Grangers once more, seeing the concerned look in both faces. "No reason to be worried though. The child is healthy, that I can tell you."

Hermione released a breath at hearing the positive news. Still, she wondered. Madame Pomfrey's reaction had made her suspicious. Was the child really going to be okay? Was Narcissa? What had surprised or shocked her? Had it merely been the confirmation of the pregnancy, of Voldemort's role in the child's genetic pool? Maybe…

Hermione was pulled out of her musings by her mother's hand on her upper back. She looked at Diane Granger, who merely nodded towards the bed, a small smile on her lips.

Hermione turned around, hopeful at her mother's expression. And indeed, blue eyes were tiredly staring back at her, full of surprise.

"H'mione," the blonde witch croaked out, her lips slowly curling up in a half-smile.

"I'll inform Madame Pomfrey," her mother whispered into Hermione's ear, squeezing her shoulder and leaving the two alone.

"Hey," Hermione's voice broke as she walked up to stand right next to the back, staring down at the older witch. Tears were sliding down her cheeks but she didn't even notice until a pale hand reached out to wipe them away.

"C'mere," Narcissa managed to say, patting the mattress.

Cautiously, so as not to disturb the healing body, Hermione sat down next to Narcissa, weakly smiling at her.

"I thought-"

"I know," the blonde said, giving Hermione a weak smile of her own. "I thought the same. But I'm not. I'm here. We both are."

Hermione nodded before she clasped one of the Pureblood's hands, holding onto it for dear life. "You should've told me."

Narcissa knew exactly what the young girl was talking about. She didn't need to ask. "There was nothing you could've done," she said, her voice low and saddened. "Is… is it?"

Hermione nodded. "It's alive and well."

Narcissa closed her eyes, taking in the news. Her child was all right. She hadn't lost her daughter. "Draco," she reopened her eyes, finding Hermione's. "I have to see him."

"I'll get him," the brunette girl squeezed her hand before letting go and reluctantly leaving Narcissa's side. "I lo-"

"Don't," the blonde's eyes were said as she stopped Hermione from saying the words, words she longed for and feared to hear at the same time. "Please don't."

Hermione closed her mouth again, looking down at her shoes. Then, after a forced smile at the recovering blonde, she left the hospital wing for the first time in two, almost three, days.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

"Mother!" Hermione arrived with Draco only five minutes later, having found the boy in the dungeons on his way up the stairs, headed for the hospital wing. He'd started to take the stairs two at once after hearing the good news.

Hermione walked into the room behind Draco, watching as the boy fiercely wrapped his arms around his mother, close to a breakdown. The Slytherin didn't care for many people but he did love his mother above everyone else.

"I know what they did to you," he gritted out after letting go of her. "I know what he did!" His fists clenched at his sides, his expression one of rage and hatred. "I will go and ki-"

"You will do no such thing, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa's voice was firm despite the effort it cost her. "I want you safe. With me. Don't look at me like this. I'm still your mother. I'm the same person I was when I took you to the train, I'm still the same."

"But mother-"

"No. I don't want you to see me as a victim, as a weak, damaged woman, Draco. Because if you do, you'll make me one. Can you do that for me?"

Draco nodded, hugging his mother once more. "You could never be weak."

"See?" Narcissa smiled at her son. "Now go and enjoy your day. I've been told it's Sunday and I don't want you spending your time in this old, dusty room. No backtalk. Now go."

And after a kiss to his mother's cheek, Draco left the room, giving a thankful nod to Granger as he walked past her.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do.

"Hermione," Diane stepped up to her child, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Your father is waiting for us. We're having lunch in the Great Hall and he's really excited. Will you show me the way? Introduce us to your friends?"

Hermione nodded, letting herself be led away from the one place she currently desired to be at.

As soon as the door had fallen shut behind the two Granger women, Poppy Pomfrey marched up to her patient, her hands stemmed into her hips. Then, she held a piece paper out to Narcissa. "I wonder if you could explain this to me, Mrs. Malfoy," she said, putting emphasis on the 'Mrs.'.

Narcissa took the paper and started to read, her eyebrows rising in shocked surprise.

' _Patient: Narcissa Malfoy née Black_

 _Age: 37_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Status of Pregnancy: Second Trimester, 22 weeks_

 _Status of the Child: Healthy_

 _Squib: No_

 _Gender of the Child: Female_

 _Child's Father: Hermione Jean Granger, Age 18'_

* * *

AN: Well, most of you have wished for it, some of you hopefully suspected it. The child is Hermione's. I wonder how Narcissa, Hermione, her parents and her friends will react to the news. And Draco of course. What do you think will happen?


	4. The 'in-laws'

Narcissa was still staring at the piece of paper long after the mediwitch had left her to herself. Madame Pomfrey had suspected her to already know of the reason for her anger – as if Narcissa could've somehow tricked the girl into getting her pregnant – but had lapsed into a long explanation about magical pregnancies after perceiving the startled look on her face.

Apparently, it was possible for two witches to create life if they were powerful enough and using fertility potions to enhance their chances. However, so Poppy Pomfrey had told her, it still only rarely led to success. Magical pregnancies were therefore only scarcely known among wizarding folk and research was slow and almost non-existing. The mediwitch had also explained that two witches could only produce a female child; rather logical, Narcissa thought, after hearing about the missing y-chromosome that made a boy into a boy and could only be offered by a man and his sperm. Muggle science actually seemed to be a difficult but highly interesting field of study. Her blood-supremacist parents had probably turned in their graves at that thought... They wouldn't have even bothered to disown her if they'd learned about her unborn child's 'father', a mere mudblood. She was certain they would've stoned her to death at the spot. It was a good thing they no longer had control over her life. And it was a good thing Narcissa had never shared their beliefs.

"This child is nothing short of a miracle," Madame Pomfrey had stated, curiously glancing at her mostly flat stomach. "Magical pregnancies themselves are rare enough. But an accidental one? That is unheard of."

Eventually, Narcissa moved the piece of paper into the drawer of her side table. With a sigh, she rested her hands on her stomach, careful not to accidentally touch the magical stitches on her side.

"I don't know what to do, little one," Narcissa whispered, a light frown on her face. She was grateful that her daughter wouldn't have to carry the burden of being HIS child, his heir. But the thought of Hermione made her shoulders drop. How could she do this to her? Hermione was a young, bright witch with a life full of possibilities still ahead of her. She didn't need the weight of a child and its damaged mother on her shoulders. She should be free to live her life to the fullest, free of the dead weight that she believed herself to be. If word got out… Everyone would laugh at her, maybe even hate her. No one would want to be friends with her. Maybe even Potter and Weasley would turn their backs on her… And her parents… that lovely, caring couple who loved their daughter deeply. Would they understand? Would they look at Hermione differently if they knew? Would they disown her like her own parents had done with Andy? She couldn't do this to Hermione, the woman she… But what about the child growing inside of her…

* * *

"Narcissa?" Hermione had observed the older woman for about a minute now, watched how sadness and uncertainty flitted over her face as she ran her hands over her stomach. She didn't know if she wanted her here – given their 'break-up' only a few days past – but she had to see her.

Blue eyes looked up and met Hermione's; the girl could clearly see the struggle beneath their depths.

She approached the bed, awkwardly stopping next to it.

The older witch studied her face and finally nodded, seemingly coming to a decision.

"There is something I need to tell you. Sit?"

Hermione was about to take the chair but sat down on the mattress instead when Narcissa raised a single brow.

She waited, unsure of what the blonde would tell her. Would this be another goodbye? Narcissa telling her she couldn't visit her anymore?

But Narcissa didn't speak. Instead, she opened the drawer of the side table, taking out a sheet of paper Hermione immediately recognized to be the one Madame Pomfrey had shielded from her gaze. Was there something seriously wrong with Narcissa or the child? Why else would she be holding it out to her?

With trembling fingers, Hermione took it and started to read. She smiled when she saw that the child was healthy and indeed a girl, just as Narcissa had thought. Then, her face fell and she reread the whole thing again. And again.

"How?" she finally managed, unable to say more, her brown eyes meeting Narcissa's.

"Madame Pomfrey said it is something called a 'magical pregnancy'," Narcissa studied Hermione's face, waiting for a reaction, anything. "It shouldn't have happened – but apparently it did."

"I am-" Hermione stared at the parchment once more. "I am the 'father'?"

"You are."

Narcissa was surprised to see a bright smile on Hermione's face when she looked up again. "I-"

"No Hermione, don't say it."

"I don't care what you say," she grinned at Narcissa. "We're having a child. And I... I love you. I really do. I don't care if you don't want me to but I love you. I love you both."

Finally, a smile bloomed on the blonde's face as well and with a whispered, "I do love you, too", she pulled her down and into a gentle kiss that made both of their hearts beating wildly against their chests.

It was a cough that eventually pulled them apart, their eyes flying to the double doors of the hospital wing where Hermione's parents stood.

* * *

"I can't believe you had sex with her!" William Granger ranted, pacing in front of the hospital bed Narcissa was resting on. "She's- she's too old for you! She could be your mother! And you got her pregnant for goodness sake! I can't believe I am even saying that! I thought that's one thing I didn't need to worry about, with you being a girl! – You… uh, you are a girl, right?"

"Of course I am," Hermione shook her head in comical disbelief. "And it's not like we planned this! I didn't deliberately get her pregnant!"

"But you did deliberately sleep with her!"

"William-"

"No, Diane! I can't believe how I am the only one who's not okay with this!"

"I never said I was happy with the whole situation," Diane said, her voice soft as she placed a hand on her husband's forearm, making him stop in his tracks. "But Hermione is a young woman now, she's 17 and it was inevitable that she would fall in love and have sex one of these days…"

"Actually, I'm 18," Hermione sheepishly threw in. "Remember the time turner Professor McGonagall gave to me in third year? I explained to you back then how its frequent use had added a year to my age.."

"See," Diane threw her hands up into the air. "Our daughter is 18, Will. Did you expect her to play with her chemistry set forever?"

"But-"

"No buts, William Granger," Diane gently admonished her husband. "I would've liked to have had a few years left until I became a grandmother but as things stand, that is no longer an option." She looked at Narcissa and Hermione, who still sat on the blonde's bed, unconsciously stroking her hand. "She didn't know that such an accident was even possible – they both didn't – and she's taken the responsibility for the child. I for one am very proud of you, Hermione."

His wife's words finally settled in and William Granger nodded apologetically at his daughter. "Your mother is right. I just – it's not easy, letting go of your little girl. But I suspect you'll know that soon enough. It'll take some getting used to though. I never even thought about the possibility that you couldn't like men. But, as long as you're happy, I don't care."

"Thank you daddy," Hermione got up and embraced her dad before doing the same with her mother. "I love you both."

"And we love you, Hermione," Diane smiled, kissing her daughter's cheeks. Then she whispered in her ear, so only the two Granger women would hear. "I approve, you know? She might be a little old for you but she's loyal and protective of you. And she looks hot, that's definitely a plus."

Diane and Hermione Granger giggled as they parted, both Narcissa and William looking on with curious expressions at the exchange.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

"So, I told Draco…" Narcissa opened the conversation when Hermione came to her the next evening. She'd wanted to come after her last class but Narcissa had asked her to wait, deciding she had to tell her son.

"About… about us? And the… child?"

Narcissa nodded.

"How did it go?"

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not certain. It definitely could've gone worse but he wasn't amused if you get what I mean… he was of course relieved that it wasn't his child but I think you come in as a close second on his list of people he doesn't want me to be with."

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Hermione said, wanting to comfort Narcissa.

"Oh he will," Narcissa chuckled. "I'm not worried about that. I think he'll be behaving like a royal brat around you though… But, I have told him not to use the m-word. And he was appalled I would ever assume he would. He's learned his lesson after last time. Don't think I didn't know you punched my son in the face. He complained to me about it and got a lecture instead of the reassurance he'd been looking for. He knows it was wrong."

Hermione nodded. "I appreciate it. But it was only this once he called me that. I knew he didn't really mean it back then but I WAS furious…"

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She looked at the blonde who's eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"I'd love a kiss, you know. Maybe two?"

"I think that could be arranged," Hermione grinned and leaned down to the other witch, claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.

Madame Pomfrey coughed upon witnessing the scene in her little kingdom. "No kissing in my hospital wing."

Frowning and disappointed, the two parted. They weren't too eager anyways, to have the old witch as an audience.

"You know, I was wanting to ask… Why did you break up with me? Made me believe this was all about the sex and nothing else? It isn't, right? All about the-"

"Hermione, no!" Narcissa rushed to reassure the student, clasping her hand and intertwining their fingers. "It's not just about the sex, Hermione. I don't think it ever was… I just. I was… afraid," she whispered the word, still uneasy to admit to a weakness. She'd been raised to be strong and cold, taking everything that came her way without shedding a single tear. And she realized that needed to change. She needed to be alive, vibrant and honest. For both Hermione and their daughter. She continued with a stronger voice even though it felt difficult for her. "I was afraid. Afraid to let myself feel, knowing – or rather believing – it was futile. I would've never thought that someone like you could find it in themselves to love someone like me. I don't fit into your world Hermione. We're different from the color of our hair to the way we take our tea or the way we act in public. I was raised to be a Black and I became one. I am proud, I am selfish, I never admit to my mistakes and I definitely do not admit to any weaknesses I might have. I fit in with the high society of the Wizarding world without blinking an eye. But with you? Everything's new, foreign ground. And it doesn't come easy to me."

"Well, if that is what makes a Black, you definitely fell far from the tree."

Narcissa raised a single brow at Hermione's words.

"How could you be selfish? You are loyal and true and courageous. You saved me then, knowing someone could find out it was you who killed Ark. And you saved my parents, people you didn't even know from certain death, facing your own. You're as much a Gryffindor as you're a Slytherin. And that's why I love you."

"I still am all these things, Hermione. Two good deeds don't make me a hero and they definitely don't change who I am. Don't think you know me better than you do – I don't think I could handle your disappointment once you realized I was a whole different person."

"Then let me get to know you. All of you," Hermione said passionately, her eyes glowing.

"You are so beautiful and you don't even know it," Narcissa whispered, placing a small kiss on the corner of the brunette's mouth.

"I think it's you who makes me beautiful."

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

9 days after Narcissa had arrived, bloody and unconscious in Hagrid's big arms, she was well enough to be released. The ripped tissue from the splinching was finally starting to heal and the wound didn't ooze blood any longer. Still, Narcissa wasn't as relieved as she should be since leaving Hogwarts also meant leaving Hermione.

She knew that her departure would be better for both of them though. Hermione's friends were getting suspicious about her frequent visits to the hospital wing. She'd told them she was studying healing magic with Madame Pomfrey but they knew Draco's mother was still there and she'd lied to them about the blonde once before.

"Where will you go now?"

Narcissa looked up from the book she was reading in; Hermione had gotten it for her from the library. It was a rather ancient tome called 'The modern witch and her offspring' and had a short but interesting chapter on magical pregnancies she was longing to read.

Diane Granger was looking at her with a weak smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and Narcissa wondered what was up with the other woman.

"I will move into my family's house," Narcissa answered, a queasy feeling in her stomach about returning to Black Manor. Of course, she didn't let it show. "I am the youngest but since Andromeda was cast out and Bellatrix went to Azkaban, I am the new heir of the family Property and heirlooms." Azkaban was a place with no return and her sister's breakout didn't change that fact. The house had gone over into her possession the day Bellatrix was taken away. The lawyer who helped their parents with their last will couldn't have known that Bellatrix would do the impossible and break out of the Wizarding prison.

"But aren't you being persecuted?"

"I am," she said almost nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter however. The wards around Black Manor are strong – they won't even let Bellatrix pass if I don't want her to. And if they should managed to break them after all, I will floo out." Narcissa raised a brow, seeing the other woman's sincere concern. She placed a hand on her belly and smiled. "We will be fine. I promise."

Diane nodded, at least somewhat relieved. "Hermione told me that Dumbledore and the rest of the faculty know about the child. Do you… do you think they'll treat her differently? She says everything is fine but I don't think she really is and I don't know what is bothering her."

"Dumbledore as well as McGonagall and Severus came to see me two days ago, yes," Narcissa confirmed. She was still surprised that they'd even waited for so long. "They thought our daughter was his – a severe threat – so we had to tell them the truth. I'm not sure Professor Dumbledore would've stopped from hurting our child if she really was his. He seems to be the wise, grandfatherly type but I assure you, he isn't." Narcissa stopped, thinking about what could possibly be bothering Hermione. "As to Hermione. I'm not sure what's eating her but I've noticed it as well. I think it might have to do with the fact that I'm about to leave. On top of that, I wouldn't put it past Professor Trelawney to be dropping hints in class. They don't get along well because it's the only subject Hermione doesn't care for. It's a shame they made it obligatory for seventh year."

"That's the Divination teacher, isn't it?"

"The one and only."

"Well, I shall be exchanging a few words with her then."

Narcissa smirked. She would love to witness this, Sybille Trelawney at the mercy of a muggle. She didn't envy her the place on Diane Granger's hit list.

"Where will you be going?" Narcissa asked after a short pause where both women were deep in their own thoughts. "I know your house isn't... well... And you wouldn't be able to go back anyway."

"Professor Dumbledore offered us to move into one of the Order's safe houses. We would be under constant protection by two aurors."

"But?" Narcissa asked, clearly hearing the but in Diane's tone.

The slightly older woman sighed. "I don't know how I feel about being watched by two strangers 24/7. Plus, we won't be allowed or able to contact Hermione until the war is over. And it's not like we have a date on that, do we? It could be years!"

"I uhm…" Narcissa was sure she was going insane when she really thought about what she was going to suggest but if she was – so be it. She wouldn't allow them to separate Hermione and her parents from each other, no matter how noble the reasons. "I think I have a different solution."

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

"I really don't know how I feel about my parents moving in with you before I ever get the chance to," Hermione frowned but her eyes were shining with happiness. "But I really love you for what you're doing. I don't think they would've accepted Dumbledore's terms, they'd rather put their lives in danger than agreeing to not contacting me at all."

"I get it, Hermione, trust me, I do. The portraits of my parents will be a real pain once I bring two muggles into the house and introduce them as the grandparents of their future grandchild." Narcissa darkly chuckled at the thought. "I might've to threaten them with taking them down and locking them in the back of my wardrobe."

The Gryffindor laughed, wrapping her arms around Narcissa's waist. "I'll miss you, you know."

"I will miss you, too," Narcissa quietly admitted, burying her nose in Hermione's untamed hair. "But maybe," she smiled into Hermione's neck before pecking it, "Maybe we can see each other in the Shrieking Shack. Not often but maybe at least once or twice until the school break?"

"That would be great," Hermione sadly smiled at the thought of having to let go of the woman she loved, even if it would only be temporary.

"I'll write to you as often as I can, girlfriend," Narcissa grinned, softly kissing Hermione's pouting lips. "I have to go now, your parents are probably waiting."

"Wait!" Hermione called out as Narcissa was already striding towards Pomfrey's office where they would use the fireplace to floo to Black Manor. "Did you just call me 'girlfriend'?"

"I was."

"I didn't know we were, you know..."

"Last I checked that was what people used to call their significant other if they weren't married." Narcissa cheekily grinned at Hermione, knowing full well the girl had been too nervous to ask her. "Or do you not want to-"

"No! No no no! Of course," Hermione ran to her, pulling her in for another kiss. "I love you. Girlfriend," she tasted the title on her lips and was sporting a wide grin as she walked back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

 **AN** : I really loved everyone's reviews, so thank you for taking he time to right them. I do appreciate it even if it's only a "I love your story" ;) If my story sucks, you can obviously tell me too but please give me a reason.

So, did people react differently from what you expected? What did you think about Narcissa's generous offer? And there are still some reactions we have yet to witness, Harry and Ron...

Also, I'm sure people are curious about how our two witches even got together in the first place. You still remember that letter Hermione wrote? We'll pick up that storyline again in the next chapter.


	5. Letters

**Over 2,5 years ago**

 _"Dear Ms. Black,_

 _Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks the evening after Christmas Eve. I would very much like to speak with you._

 _Hermione Granger."_

Narcissa was staring at the piece of paper as if it would bite or grow a head. It had arrived an hour ago and she still didn't know what to make of it. Why would the Granger girl want to meet her? She'd thought it might be about the night of the World Cup but that was half a year ago already. Then – what else could she want to talk about?

Sighing, Narcissa took a piece of parchment and quickly wrote down her reply.

 _"I shall be there. Await me at 19:30. NB"_

She regretted agreeing to the meeting as soon as she watched Bartholomew take off into the night sky. What had she gotten herself into?

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

Hermione was nervously tapping the floor with her right foot as she waited for the older witch to arrive. She'd ordered a Butterbeer and was taking small sips of the beverage, watching the people around her. There was a young couple in the corner of the room, making out without any shyness, bringing a blush to Hermione's cheeks. She quickly moved her gaze, settling onto a group of wizards instead. One of them noticed her and soon strolled over to her table, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Why would a pretty witch like you be all alone?" he drawled out, raking his dark eyes over her body in a way that made Hermione uncomfortable.

Uninvited, he sat down on the second chair, leaning over the table, his face only inches from her own.

"I can show you a great time," he suggested, grinning.

"No, I... I'm just waiting for someone," Hermione replied, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"Come on, let me show you what I can do for you," he reached out a hand to touch Hermione's arm but was startled when it froze over mid-air, unable to move.

"You shouldn't be bothering my girlfriend," a dangerous voice gritted out close to his ear, making him shiver.

A moment later a elegantly dressed blonde moved into view, observing him with utter disgust. She looked at his frozen hand, smiled devilishly and murmured a quiet "Engorgio", watching with satisfaction as his joints grew and strained against the ice until it cracked and burst. He cried out in pain as three of his fingers broke and he was finally able to get away from the menacing witch.

Smoothing down her robes, Narcissa took the now vacated chair, her eyes taking in the girl opposite of her.

"Ms. Granger," she said in polite greeting.

The girl was merely staring at her with wide open eyes. Eventually though, maybe at seeing the blonde impatiently raising her eyebrows and checking her watch, she spoke.

"I- thank you. That was impressive. I've never witnessed someone do wandless magic before."

"It would appear so," Narcissa snickered at the dumbfounded look that was still on the student's face. "Now, why did you want to see me?"

"I uh," Hermione blushed under the Pureblood's intense stare. "I never got to thank you, you know, for what you did at the World Cup. You saved my life and simply disappeared on me– I…"

"Should I have waited for the bouquet of flowers and the chocolates?" Narcissa's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I could hardly wait another moment. My presence would've raised too many questions."

"I understand," Hermione nodded, slowly finding back to her usual, brave and outspoken self. "Still, you deserve my gratitude. I got you a present. I know it's not much and you could probably buy the whole store I got it from, but I thought you might like it." She placed a small wrapped box on the table and pushed it to the blonde. "Merry Christmas."

"What is it?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose and suspiciously looked at the small parcel, eventually picking it up with long fingers.

"Well, it's a surprise, that's kind of the point of gifts, right? You'll have to open it."

Carefully, Narcissa unwrapped the present, finding a small blue velvet box inside. Shooting a look at Hermione, she finally opened it. On a small white pillow rested a silver necklace with a beautiful pendant depicting a flying crow.

"I read it's the Black family's heraldic animal," Hermione went to explain her choice. "Also crows are said to be full of contradictions. They are a symbol for death as well as for life and birth. They are rumored to-"

"Ms. Granger," Narcissa broke off the girl's nervous rambling. "You can stop the rambling – I like your gift. I really do." She held out the necklace and moved her hair to the side, looking at Hermione with a silent challenge in her gleaming blue eyes.

Hermione gulped but took the necklace from the woman's fingers nonetheless, slowly getting off her chair and moving behind the Pureblood. Not even allowing herself to breathe, Hermione moved her hands around the woman's neck, lifted her hair and clasped the two ends of the necklace together. It took her a few seconds but she managed. Carefully, she let the strands of silvery blonde hair back down to the woman's shoulders, admiring their softness as they slipped through her fingers.

She was almost disappointed when she sat back down, losing all physical contact with the woman. But when she noticed her gift disappearing in the witch's cleavage, a warm feeling spread throughout her body, making her skin tingle with delight.

"I read in today's Prophet that you went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum," Narcissa Malfoy curiously looked at the young girl. "You looked really lovely by the way."

Hermione blushed at the compliment and the mentioning of Viktor. "I uh… thank you..."

"Why so shy?" Narcissa softly chuckled at the girl's unwarranted embarrassment. "You make a dashing couple. Do you like him?"

Another, deeper blush. "I uh, Viktor and I are just friends. I think."

"You think?"

"I… He kissed me," Hermione looked at her hands which were folded in front of her. "It was my first kiss," she admitted, not looking up.

"So? That sounds like more than just friends."

Now Hermione looked up, meeting the witch's impenetrable gaze. "I didn't like it."

"Oh." Narcissa raised a brow at the young girl. "One would've thought he was more… skilled. But glory doesn't necessarily make one a good kisser."

"No, it uh… doesn't," Hermione was having a hard time keeping her eyes from darting to the blonde's lips. All this talk of kissing made her nervous. "I have to go soon," she then sputtered out apologetically. "My parents are awaiting me at the Burrow."

"At the Burrow… Well, where pray tell do they think you are?"

"I told everyone I wasn't feeling well and that I was going for a walk," Hermione smiled sheepishly, a trace of guilt in her warm brown eyes. "Instead, I apparated to the alley just around the corner."

"You do know doing magic outside of Hogwarts is forbidden for students your age? And where did you learn to apparate?"

"Apparating isn't under observation because no underage student should be able to do so anyway," Hermione grinned proudly. "And I taught myself."

"Impressive, Ms. Granger," Narcissa stood up, expectantly looking at Hermione to follow suit. "I'll accompany you to your apparition spot," she stated, motioning to the exit of the Three Broomsticks. "It is dangerous in the darkness for a lone girl."

Hermione smiled gratefully, wrapping her cloak tightly around her shoulders as she followed the Pureblood outside. Together, they walked to the end of a secluded alleyway.

"Why?" the brunette suddenly asked into the quiet of the night. "Why did you safe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Narcissa answered with a question of her own.

Then she took a surprised Hermione's face in between her soft hands and kissed her with passion. The girl was awkward but slowly caught up; definitely a promising kisser if she got some practice. She kissed the young girl until the need to breathe became all-consuming. Smirking, she let go of her and took in her heated cheeks as well as her glazed over eyes.

"I thought someone should show you what a real kiss can be like. – You should probably apparate back to the Burrow now."

...

As soon as she walked up to the Weasley house, Hermione was swarmed by her parents as well as Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Hermione! There you are, we were really worried about you!"

"We thought you've been taken!"

"Oh dear, you don't look too well, your cheeks are flushed and your eyes glassy!"

"And she's running a fever as well!"

"Let's get her back in side and into her bed."

Hermione didn't even hear them. Her mind was circling around only one thing and that was Narcissa Malfoy and the way her lips had felt against her own.

 **End of flashback**

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

 **September**

 _"My dear Hermione,_

 _We arrived safely at Black Manor and your parents are all over the place, curiously exploring every inch of the house. They do, however, avoid the entrance hall because of my parents' portraits and the way they ever so graciously 'greeted' them…_

 _I did give them a piece of my mind though and threatened to ban them to the back of my wardrobe – I think it worked. I haven't heard anything at all for the rest of the day. It was great fun to tell them all about my child and the woman I love. You should've seen their faces. I've never seen my mother look so inelegant. Of course I told her that as well._

 _The Manor is, despite the long years of neglect, in surprisingly good shape and I already chose a room for the nursery. I'll start repainting some of the rooms as soon as I can but I'll wait with our daughter's room until you can be here to help._

 _IKYSAYKM_

 _I love you._

 _Narcissa."_

 _..._

 _"_ _Narcissa,_

 _Hogwarts already feels empty without you and I wonder what I'll do with my time now that I don't have a reason to visit the hospital wing any longer._

 _The boys will be happy though. Without my help, their homework is seriously suffering and I suspect it will be a long week for me, trying to get them back on point._

 _I would've loved to see your parents' faces but I'd prefer to see yours. You're only gone a few hours and I miss you already._

 _Tell my parents that I love them and will write to them as soon as I find the time._

 _I love you._

 _IKYSAYKM._ _Hermione."_

 _..._

 _"My dear child,_

 _Black Manor is everything and nothing like I suspected it to be. The house is huge and dark and I can't help but feel like I'm being watched by the portraits sometimes. Narcissa assured me that most of them are just curious though and that they can't get out of their portraits anyway._

 _She gave a magical camera to your father and showed him how to use it properly and I swear he's turned back into a little boy. He's running wild around the whole house – and the gardens as well – taking photos of everything that moves._ _I know that you must miss her so I enclosed a photo I thought you might like to have._

 _Your father says 'hi'._

 _We love you, Hermione._

 _Take care._ _Mom."_

Hermione curiously took out the picture frame and gasped upon seeing the photo beneath the glass. It showed Narcissa dancing through a room as she moved a paint roller over a wall, smiling to herself until she'd obviously realized her father, her face morphing into a shocked expression at being caught, her cheeks reddening. Then, it started from the beginning. Hermione wasn't sure how long she'd stared at the photograph, just watching Narcissa dancing with herself, but by the time she placed the frame in her night table – disappointed that she couldn't showcase it on top – day had already started to slowly creep over the horizon.

 _"Mom,_

 _I absolutely love the photo you sent. Give dad a kiss for taking it._

 _I can almost imagine his childish amusement; he's always loved to learn something new. I never knew muggles could use magical cameras as well. I'll have to read up on the subject._

 _I wish I could join you all already but I am sure you already knew that._ _Look out for her for me, will you?_

 _I love you, too._

 _Yours, Hermione."_

 _..._

 _"My dear Hermione,_

 _I am starting to regret my decision to hand your father a camera. I feel like I've given him the weapon to my ultimate demise. Nowhere is safe._

 _Just joking. I'm glad he's found something to kill some time with._

 _Your mother's took a shine to the gardens and more often than not, you'll find her outside, digging holes and planting seeds of some kind. I've offered numerous times to do the holes using some gardening and household magic but she always refuses. I think she likes to do something that lets her feel normal._

 _I've thrown out some of the rather depressing furniture – I believe we got our surname for a reason – and took down many of the heavy drapes._ _The house already feels brighter without all of it._

 _I can't wait to see you, Hermione._

 _IKYSAYKM_

 _Love, Narcissa."_

 _..._

 _"My love,_

 _Don't you dare take away that camera from him. The photo he took of you has turned into my most treasured possession and I look at it every night before I go to bed, sending you my thoughts and love._

 _Mom had a beautiful garden at our house and I think it makes her feel more at home to be doing it. She's always liked doing things with her hands and especially gardening always seems to relax her. I am glad you haven't killed each other yet, I was fearing something of the sort as soon as I heard about your plans. Is it awkward at all to share your house with them? You know, with them being my parents…_

 _Here at Hogwarts things have returned to normal. Draco is avoiding me at all costs but I guess it's better than what I expected. Professor Snape is still the same bastard as always – and here I thought your friendship with him would cut me some slack, make him see the good in me._

 _Has our daughter kicked you yet or moved at all? Huh, it feels really weird writing this. But a good weird._

 _IKYSAYKM._

 _I love and miss you._ _Hermione"_

 **October**

 _"My dear Hermione,_

 _I wish I had a photo of you to keep me company. But then, it isn't the real thing, is it?_

 _Your mother and I do get along fine. Yesterday, she helped me paint one of the many rooms. Painting is really the only thing I enjoy doing without the use of magic and I guess that's what made her more comfortable to join in. She's rather queasy around magic but I suppose it's only understandable. Especially taking into account what happened to them and your home. It must be scary._

 _I think your father is slowly coming to terms with the whole situation as well. He's asking after the baby every once in a while and though he always seems rather awkward about it, he's making an effort._

 _Our daughter. I really like the sound of it. She hasn't kicked yet but the hiccups are really plaguing her - the tickling often keeps me up at night._

 _What's new in your corner of the world?_

 _I love you, Hermione._

 _Narcissa"_

...

 _"Narcissa,_

 _I told the boys. I felt guilty about keeping this big secret from them and wanted them to know, you know, as they are my best friends._ _Right now, Harry is behaving rather awkwardly around me and Ron doesn't speak to me at all. Ginny says it's because he's in love with me._

 _I allowed Harry to tell her, I hope you don't mind. Ginny won't tell anyone though. So far, she's the coolest of the three and she even asked me all about having sex with a woman and if you're a good kisser. We've grown closer over this and it feels good to have someone to talk to. Did you know Ginny thinks you're hot?_

 _She said, and I quote, 'I'd totally do her if I wasn't with Harry. And she wasn't with you, obviously.' I swear, I never knew what jealousy really meant before. I think I could've drowned her in the Black Lake or pushed her from Gryffindor tower at that moment._

 _I look forward to your next letter._

 _IKYSAYKM._

 _Love you,_ _Hermione."_

 _..._

 _"My dear Hermione,_

 _Are you per any chance able to get out tonight? I will be waiting for you at our usual place at the usual time._

 _I love you and I'll hopefully see you soon._

 _Narcissa."_

* * *

 **AN** : The next update will probably take some time but I promise I'm working on it. Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, I try to respond to them whenever I find the time. I do hope you liked the little flashback to their past.


	6. First times

Narcissa sat on their bed in the Shrieking Shack, nervously running her hands over her baby bump. Hermione hadn't seen her since she turned into a living, walking ball and she was anxious for her reaction. People always said pregnant women were beautiful and glowing, but for Narcissa, that sounded like pure and utter bullshit. She felt ugly and greasy most of the time now.

"Narcissa?" Hermione's voice finally called out to her and she quickly – as quickly as she could at least – got up from the bed to take her into her arms as soon as she laid eyes on her.

"Hermione," Narcissa wrapped herself around the younger woman, holding onto her like a life vest. Tears forced their way out of her eyes and she silently cursed those damned pregnancy hormones to hell and back.

"Hey, are you crying?" Hermione asked softly, wiping the tears away with her thumb.

"It's nothing, I promise," Narcissa half sobbed, half laughed. "It's the hormones. I swear they are turning me into a crazy, crying mess."

"A beautiful mess," the brunette smiled before drawing her back in for a sweet kiss. "I missed you so much," she said, looking the blonde over. "I hate that I miss all of this," she gestured at Narcissa's developing baby bump.

"Your mother ordered a book for me, you know?" Narcissa tried to cheer her girlfriend up. "She spoke to someone on her phone and two days later, a parcel sat in front of the gates. I didn't think the Muggle post even knew where to find our house."

"What book is it?"

"It's called 'What to expect when you're expecting'," Narcissa ran a hand through Hermione's wild mane of untamed brown curls. "It says that she can hear our voices now and that she's starting to open her eyes. Did you know that?"

Hermione merely shook her head, glancing at Narcissa's belly with utter fascination. "She can hear us?"

"That's what the book says."

Smiling, Hermione pushed Narcissa backwards and pushed her to sit down on the bed before she squatted down in front of her. Silently, she begged Narcissa with her eyes to remove her shirt and happily moved her hands to the woman's sides as soon as the shirt was off. She lovingly traced the scar on her right, now all that remained from the terrible splinching accident. "You've grown even more beautiful in the month I haven't seen you," Hermione whispered with admiration, gently peppering the scar tissue with feather light kisses.

"I highly doubt that," Narcissa grumbled, taking in her protruding navel and the silvery scar.

"But it's the truth," Hermione looked up and into Narcissa's eyes, practically ordering her to believe her. "You are the most beautiful woman on this planet."

"Now that, my dear, is a lie," Narcissa lightly chuckled, feeling better already.

"Not for me." Hermione moved her attention back to the cute bump and placed a soft kiss just shy of her girlfriend's belly button before placing her hands where her lips had been. "Hello little one," she whispered. "Your mama said you can hear us now. I'm your other mommy. And I love you both very much and can't wait to finally meet you. Be good for your mama, will you?"

Narcissa felt a small flutter in her stomach and looked down at Hermione, surprised at seeing her looking back at her already. "Was that?"

"A kick…"

"She's never done that before," Narcissa smiled, cupping Hermione's face. "She's been waiting for you to be with us."

* * *

A while later both women were lying on the bed next to each other, Hermione tracing lazy circles on Narcissa's exposed stomach. Their daughter had eventually gone back to sleep – after what felt like hundreds of kicks to Narcissa – and now they were simply enjoying being close to each other.

"Do you remember the second letter I sent to you?"

Narcissa sleepily looked at Hermione, a smirk appearing on her face. "How could I ever forget that one?"

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

 **A little over 2 years ago**

 _"Dear Ms. Black,_

 _I've pondered many hours on whether to write and send this letter or not. As you're hopefully reading this right now, you can take a guess at my decision._

 _As I'm sure you've heard, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is one Dolores Umbridge. She insists on only teaching us theory and I was wondering if you would be up to teach me a few basics useful for dueling and defending myself? You're the first one who came to my mind – the wandless magic was rather impressive._

 _Hermione Granger."_

Narcissa smiled as she put the girl's letter down. It was – among her own curiosity – the fact that she'd called her 'Ms. Black' that had moved her to agree to their first meeting last Christmas. Now, the girl had deliberately done it again and Narcissa couldn't help the smirk that curled up her lips. It was a nice change from being 'Mrs. Malfoy' and the thought of how Lucius would react if he ever saw this was enough to considerably brighten her day.

Now to the matter at hand though. Did she want to teach the girl a few of her tricks? And if she decided to do it, where would they meet? The girl wasn't old enough to practice magic outside of Hogwarts and it wasn't like there was a way she could get onto school grounds undetected – Hogwarts' wards were the strongest known of by all wizarding kind. Not even Durmstrang could hope to compete.

She was about to reply in the negative, when she remembered something, a loophole in Hogwarts' security. The tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow that led right to Hogsmeade and ended inside of the Shrieking Shack.

Smirking, she moved her quill to the piece of parchment.

 _"Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _I have decided to teach you. Meet me at the Black Lake on Friday, be there by midnight._

 _NB"_

She would find a reason for herself to be on the castle grounds – maybe she would go and visit Severus, have a drink with him or two – and simply wouldn't leave afterwards, instead waiting for the Gryffindor. From Draco she knew of the incident during the student's third year but she wasn't sure whether the girl knew how to momentarily immobilize the Whomping Willow or not. And she'd rather not write about it in a letter. After all, one never knew who might be intercepting them.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

 **Present**

"And do you also remember how long it took me to finally seduce you?"

"Quite some time, my little witch," Narcissa admitted, studying Hermione's beautiful features as she traced a finger along her cheekbone. "But you have to see it from my perspective. You were way too young for me – still are actually – a minor even. And I thought you were just curious, not that I minded, but I was – and am – not the material for a first time lover-"

"I quite disagree," Hermione lovingly interrupted the blonde, looking deeply into Narcissa's blue eyes. "It was perfect."

"If you say so." Narcissa couldn't help but smirk self-contentedly. "I'm glad I gave in to your advances in the end."

Both of them had equally happy smiles on their faces as they remembered the first time they'd made love.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

 **About a year ago.**

Hermione's frustration with the blonde Pureblood was rapidly rising to a new high. Narcissa Malfoy – or Black how she preferred to call the witch in her mind as well as their letters – and herself had been training together for almost a whole year now. Just three days ago, Hermione had turned 16. 17, if she took into account the year she'd 'lost' using the time turner. In the Wizarding World this now legally made her an adult. An adult that could engage in any romantic relationship she wished to. However, the object of her desires and affections was either not interested in taking their relationship to another level or, which Hermione hoped it was, simply blind to her advances.

Her entire body was itching with want and she barely managed to control herself and not just pounce on the older witch these days.

So when they were dueling each other in the close confines of the Shrieking Shack one late September night, what had been a long time coming finally happened.

Hermione's frustration influenced the ferocity with which she cast her spells. Both witches had flushed cheeks and were breathing rapidly. One moment they were firing spells at each other and casting Protegos, the next Hermione caught Narcissa unaware, slicing open her cheek with a well-landed Secarum*.

"Shit!" Hermione exclaimed, immediately rushing to the witch's side and bringing her hands up to cover her cheek.

Narcissa's eyes widened at the touch and what she did next came as a total surprise to the young Gryffindor.

Pale hands suddenly found their way to Hermione's neck and waist, supple lips crashed against each other in a passionate kiss.

Narcissa turned the girl around and pushed her against the wall, trapping Hermione's lithe body with her own.

When a moan left Hermione's lips, the magic of the moment was broken and Narcissa pushed herself off the wall and away from Hermione as if burned.

"I am sorry, I should have never… But… it is just so infuriating! Are you even aware of the way you've been teasing me for the last seven months? It's… unnerving. And it makes me- I don't know if I can control myself any longer. Maybe we should stop-"

"I don't want you to control yourself!" Hermione blurted out, closing the distance between herself and the other witch, standing almost nose to nose but without touching. "I want... I want you," she said, her voice clear and confident.

She saw how Narcissa's eyes darkened with lust and instinctively moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"We can't," Narcissa closed her eyes to help herself regain control. "You're underage and I -"

"I am not. I am 17!" Hermione protested. And before she could say anything else, Narcissa's lips were on her own once more, a wave of heat rushing through both women at the repeated touch.

It didn't take long for them to undress each other and before she knew it, Hermione was pushed back onto a bed Narcissa must've silently transformed while she was drowning in her closeness.

Now, with them both naked and Narcissa hovering above her, Hermione suddenly felt overwhelmed with the whole situation.

It must've showed in her eyes. Because not a second later, Narcissa stopped her tender caresses of Hermione's flesh, drawing her hands back to her own sides.

"No," she merely breathed out. "Ms. Granger, you are not a virgin, are you? Surely you have..."

Hermione only shook her head but took ahold of Narcissa's arms, effectively stopping her from drawing further away.

"I am. It doesn't change anything though. I still want you. Please. I want you to be my first."

"Ms. Granger, you don't know what you're asking-"

"Hermione. Call me Hermione?"

"Hermione," the blonde corrected, looking at the naked young woman beneath her with equal amounts of regret, fear and desire. "Trust me. You really do not want your first time to be with someone like me. I am old enough to be your mother. I am the wife of a deatheater. I am-"

"The most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Hermione interrupted, earning herself a playful glare from the older witch.

"Hermione. You have to take this seriously," Narcissa sighed. "You should be with someone your own age for your first time. Someone you love and who loves you back. That person can never be me."

"I don't care. Narcissa. I want you. Please."

And finally, Narcissa stopped fighting against the lust that was building up inside of her. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Granger," she growled, lowering herself onto Hermione, the girl's breath hitching as their bodies finally touched.

Hermione gulped at the predatory glint she saw in Narcissa's eyes but was astounded when her touches that followed felt like feathers, light, gentle and soft. The blonde took her sweet time with Hermione who felt ready to burst after the first electrifying touches, especially when the Pureblood's mouth deliciously engulfed one of her nipples, making her cry out with pleasure, Hermione almost not recognizing her own wanton voice.

"Please," she whimpered when the sensations threatened to become to much. Narcissa had worked her way down Hermione's body and was now kissing her inner thighs, slowly nearing her throbbing center.

She breathed a last kiss onto Hermione's thigh, the girl writhing beneath her, unable to keep still, and finally tasted her, her tongue drawing circles around the pulsating clit. Hermione cried out in ecstacy, and deciding to show mercy and end her 'suffering', Narcissa sucked hard on the tiny bud, plunging a finger into Hermione at the same time.

And Hermione fell over the edge, her whole body convulsing as she climaxed, not even noticing the brief pain as her hymen was broken.

Then, she passed out, coming to a few short moments later, to find a fully dressed Narcissa staring down at her, a smug smirk on her beautiful face (which Hermione realised did show no sign of the injury she'd caused her earlier, meaning that the witch must've healed it).

"I shall see you next week, Hermione." And in the blink of a second, Narcissa was gone, leaving behind a deeply satisfied Hermione who was still struggling to regain her breath.

 **HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB**

 **Present**.

"Huh, I do admit, I was good, wasn't I?" Narcissa winked at her lover before she claimed her lips in a soft kiss. "It is getting late," she then said, her voice full of regret at having to part ways again soon.

"I don't want you to go," Hermione protested, burying herself closer into the blonde's side.

Narcissa chuckled, brushing a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. "Remember, love. It is not much longer until the Christmas holidays. You'll probably get sick of having me around all the time soon enough then."

"Never."

"Let's just wait and see. – Before you leave though: Tell me about your friends. How did you tell them?"

"Well, let's just say I wasn't very… discreet. I wanted to tell them gently, give them time to adapt... but you don't know Ron..."

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Next time we will see the two witches and the Grangers during winter break as well as a little flashback, showing Harry and Ron's reactions to Hermione's "happy news".

* from Latin "secare" - to cut


	7. Reactions

**Flashback**

"So, what did you want to talk about, Hermione?" Harry asked as soon as Hermione had entered the room behind them and the door disappeared from sight.

Hermione had requested for both Harry and Ron to meet her in the Room of Requirement after dinner, only hinting that she needed to tell them something without the possibility of being overhead by others.

Ron crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. "Yes, Mione, what's this about?"

"Why don't we sit down first and…" Hermione gestured at the three comfortable looking plush armchairs that had just appeared behind the boys, an uneasy smile on her face as she thought about what she was about to reveal to her two best friends "…then we can... talk?"

Ron furrowed his brows but followed suit and took a seat after Harry did.

Hermione studied them for a moment – Harry's posture was open, his face expectant, Ron's arms were still crossed in front of his chest and his lips were morphed into a scowl – and with a barely subdued sigh sat down herself.

Fidgeting with her fingers in her lap, she met her friends' eyes and started to speak. "Do you remember what I told you? About Narcissa Bl… Malfoy and how she saved me from Rendall Ark?"

Harry merely nodded while Ron tsked, clearly still not over the fact that she'd kept it a secret from them, from him. "Oh, I do remember. Especially the fact that you didn't tell us!"

Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to stay calm and collected. If she let Ron rile her up now, she wouldn't get out what needed to be said.

"Well, after she saved my life at the Quidditch World Cup, I felt the need to see her again, you know? To thank her and-"

"You met with Malfoy's bloody mother behind our back? Mione!" Ron shook his head, the look in his eyes indicating that he thought Hermione had gone nuts. "Why would you do such a stupid thing? She could've hexed you, she could've-"

"She could have, I agree," Hermione tried to stay calm even though Ron's wording and the way his voice sounded were really trying her patience. "But she did not, Ronald. She's cast the Killing Curse twice for me, do you even comprehend what that means?"

"That she's a dark witch like all of them Malfoys and Blacks, that's what it means, Hermione! It is bloody obvious! She's dangerous and you-"

"I'm seeing her," Hermione interrupted her hot-headed friend, blushing as she realized that her secret – or at least part of it – was now forever out in the open. "I uh… I've gotten to know her and we've grown closer. And I guess one thing just led to another..."

"You WHAT?!" Ron was out of his chair now, his freckled face splattered with hectic dark red spots, as though his skin was undecided about which action to take: blanch in shock or redden in fury. "You cannot be dating Narcissa bloody Malfoy! This is not how this is supposed to be," he wildly gestured from himself to Hermione. "Why would you do that to me? Have you snogged that bitch? No, wait, I don't even want to-"

"Ronald Weasley, you do not get to talk about my girlfriend like that!" Hermione was now on her feet as well, almost standing toe to toe with the much taller boy. "And to your information, we haven't only snogged but we've also had great sex you'll never even dream about! And she's having my baby! So you ever call her anything but Narcissa or Mrs. Malfoy again, I swear to god, Ron, I will…"

"You fucked her?! Blimey!"

"Hermione, you do know that she must've betrayed you, right?" Harry spoke up for the first time, still rooted to his spot in the chair, seeming relatively unfazed by the strange news. "It's not like you could have gotten her with child."

"See?!" Ron shook his head. "She's fucking someone else under your bloody nose and tries to-"

"Silencio!"

In the matter of seconds, Hermione had drawn her wand and pointed it at the enraged redhead, rendering him momentarily mute, knowing that she wouldn't get in a word edgewise if she didn't shut him up. His infamous Weasley temper didn't listen to reason.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Harry, heavily sinking into her chair while Ron was furiously stomping through the room, uttering angry protests that no one could hear.

"It's a long story. But it really is my child. We're having a little girl, Harry. Thing is… Voldemort thinks it is his child she's carrying."

"Why would he think such a thing, Hermione? What did he..." The boy-who-lived trailed off, his face suddenly very pale.

"She was raped, Harry..." Hermione ran a shaking hand through her hair, the anger and frustration overwhelming her whenever she thought about it. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I didn't even know until... I should've noticed."

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's knee. "I'm sorry you thought you had to go through this alone. You could've told me, you know?"

His green eyes were sincere and Hermione nodded.

"But now that I know… Hermione, I promise to do everything in my power to keep your child safe from him."

"And… Narcissa?"

A small smile appeared on her best friend's face. "Her too. Even though I think you probably shouldn't tell her that. She seems to be a very proud woman. I somehow don't think she'd approve."

"Me neither. But I really appreciate it. I can't lose her."

"So uh… you and Malfoy's mum, huh?"

Hermione cringed at the wording.

"Let's just call her Narcissa, yes?"

"Sure. But you'll have to tell me how this… thing... between the two of you came into being one day. Yes?"

"'Thing?'" Hermione chuckled, relieved that at least Harry was on her side. "You can call it love, Harry. Because that's what it is."

"Alright. – Well, I think you should head back to the common room. I'll try to talk to him," he nodded towards their pacing friend.

"Thank you, Harry. For everything." Hermione briefly hugged him.

"Well, it'll take some time getting used to the idea of you and... Narcissa.. but I promise to give my best."

"That's all I need."

They nodded at each other and Hermione turned towards the door, taking a last glance at the fuming Ron. She'd never seen him like this. She really hoped he would come around. Otherwise, … well, she didn't want to think about that option right now. He just had to come around. Right?

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **December 22nd, Black Manor**

Narcissa was looking out of the window, nervously waiting for Hermione to arrive.

It had started snowing a few days prior and the surroundings of Black Manor were covered in a blanket of white, the soft snow turning the world into a quiet, into an innocent place. It was beautiful.

"Stop worrying, she'll be here soon."

Narcissa turned to her left to see that Diane had joined her in the entrance hall.

"How do you know?"

"A mother just knows," Mrs. Granger stated with a smile. "And she assured me that a member from the Order would pick her up from King's Cross and accompany her here."

"I…" Narcissa released the breath she'd been holding. "More than once Order members have changed sides. I cannot help but-"

Both women were interrupted by the loud shutting of the front door. Narcissa was already pulling out her wand to protect herself and Hermione's parents when Diane's hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Look, there she is."

Narcissa followed her line of sight and instantly relaxed when her eyes fell onto Hermione and her father embracing each other in the garden, a young man awkwardly standing next to them, obviously waiting for his dismissal.

Narcissa shook her head, realizing that in her worry, William Granger had been the first to notice his daughter's arrival, beating both women out of the house.

Now smiling – Hermione was back! – she followed Diane out of the front door, impatiently waiting for her turn to greet the brunette.

Receiving a nod from Hermione, the young Order member walked through the brass doors and apparated away.

Then, Hermione's eyes fell onto the two women standing on the small front porch, her smile growing even wider when they took in Narcissa.

Not waiting for her father, Hermione ran towards them, quickly hugging her mother hello before she pulled the other witch into her arms, holding her as tight as the baby bump allowed her to.

Somewhat embarrassed by the presence of Hermione's parents, Narcissa felt a little tense and held herself back, merely pressing a chaste kiss to the girl's right cheek.

"I am glad you got here safe."

"Oh please," Diane laughed next to the couple. "She was worried sick about you, Hermione. Even missed the moment you got here because of it."

Narcissa lightly blushed in the warm embrace, even more so when Hermione raised an amused brow at her.

"I missed you, too," she smiled, pecking the older woman on the lips.

"I uh.. let's go inside," Narcissa freed herself from the arms and the stares and headed inside, the chuckles of the Grangers following her.

* * *

 **AN:** I know this one is rather short and it took me ages to update, but believe it or not, I had this lying around for quite a while now and just wasn't happy with it. I don't want to leave you hanging any longer though, so here it is. I hope you like it more than I do.

And, I promise, I haven't forgotten this or any of my other stories. Sometimes writing's just a b**** to me.. ;-)

Oh and next up: Christmas - yay!


End file.
